Shoot to Kill Rewritten
by SqueakyDolphin6
Summary: I just had to rewrite this story once I read Rapid Fire:Crushed.  Ian finds out Amy has a boyfriend now and isn't happy about it.  WARNING: SPOILERS for RF CRUSHED!


**A/N: I read Rapid Fire #4: Crushed, and I just had to rewrite this. The story is awesome, but poor Ian! They messed up something, though. It says it is 7 months after the Clue Hunt, and that Ian and Amy are 16. Wrong! They should be 15. So in my story that's what they would have been.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues. Sad.**

**Shoot to Kill**

Since when had Amy gotten a boyfriend? As Sinead cut the connection with Amy, Ian sat back in his chair, frowning. At the word "boyfriend" Ian had felt like Hamilton Holt had punched him in the stomach. The idea of Amy having a boyfriend really bothered him. Normally he wouldn't spare a thought for the relationships of his distant Cahill cousins, but this was Amy.

He didn't know why he was so surprised. Of course someone else would have jumped at the opportunity to be with Amy, smart, sweet, prettier-than-ever Amy. Of course she would like someone other than him. She had no idea of his feelings for her, after all. He'd made sure she never would.

Except for occasional Madrigal business, Ian had hardly spoken to Amy since he'd cancelled his visit to her more than a year ago. He never had told her that he liked her, and after that horrid phone call he was sure she would never want to know. Ian still hadn't forgiven himself for letting Isabel go instead of standing up to her, and he was certain that if Amy knew what he'd done she wouldn't forgive him either. He couldn't tell Amy, so instead he'd been mean and pushed her away for good, despite how much he really did like her.

He huffed scornfully at himself. Feelings. Who had time for them anyway? Relationships of any kind, even with his best mates, didn't even show up on his radar lately. Ian hadn't had time or energy for anything other than simply surviving. He'd had to run the Kabra art business in order to earn money to live on, keep up his grades at school and take care of Natalie, a task he'd obviously been woefully inadequate at.

Worry for Natalie came crashing back down on Ian, and along with it, frustration and anger. They didn't have time to deal with Amy's stalker boyfriend right now, they needed to be trying to rescue his sister and the other hostages.

All this introspection flashed through his mind in a moment. When he looked up he realized Sinead was studying him, eyebrows raised, arms crossed, and an intense look of curiosity on her face.

"Shoot to kill? That was kind of harsh, don't you think?"

"Not particularly, no. We Lucians are trained to shoot first, ask questions later."

"Do you have a problem with Amy having a boyfriend? You seem kind of upset."

Ian knew he'd lost his chance with Amy, but that didn't mean he had to be thrilled about her dating someone else. Regardless, he certainly wasn't going to share his thoughts with Sinead, of all people.

"Not at all. I just think Mr. Stalker…what's-his-name…Edgar?…needs to realize that Amy has a life that doesn't revolve around him. She shouldn't be dating an outsider anyway. Cahills should be with Cahills. That's the only option that makes sense in this family."

"_Really?_ When did _you_ become such an expert on relationships?" Sinead gazed at him thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen your name in the tabloids lately. What's the matter, nobody's good enough for you anymore? Or are you holding out for that illusive perfect Lucian millionaire to come along?

Ian looked away to hide his discomfort, but refused to react to her teasing. Sinead had no idea how close her guesses were coming. Compared to Amy, no-one was good enough.

"Well," Sinead challenged, "since you know so much about Cahill dating traditions, why don't you go let _Evan_ know what's up. Or actually, don't. Evan's a really nice guy. Amy likes him a lot. She's worked very hard to keep him separate from her Cahill life, and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you butting in."

"You mean she's lied to this guy and kept secrets from him? Good for her. Maybe she hasn't completely lost her senses after all."

"How can you say that, Ian? You are such a Lucian! Unbelievable." Sinead turned abruptly away from him in disgust. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she felt she was able to face the cold, unfeeling jerk sitting next to her and continue their conversation rationally. "Anyway, the police are still down there holding Evan and waiting to know what to do with him. We need to tell them he's a friend and they can let him go."

"Let me take care of this. I know exactly what to say. But Amy had better fix this. I don't want to keep wasting precious time dealing with lover-boy down there." Ian was eager to leave the confines of the attic and Sinead's ruthless curiosity and get some air. At least he'd be doing _something_, even if it was only getting rid of Amy's "boyfriend". _Amy's boyfriend._ Just thinking that phrase made him shudder slightly.

Ian took a quick look in the foyer mirror to check his appearance before making his way down to the gate. He straightened his tie, ran his hands lightly over his perfectly styled hair, and brushed off his already immaculate suit. He put on his most confident art-dealer expression and smirked at his reflection. Yes, he knew exactly what to say.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How may I help you?" Ian's cultured voice was the epitome of assurance and control. He nodded politely to the policemen, then shot a quick glare at Evan.<p>

"We caught this young man here loitering around the property, sir. What would you like us to do with him?" The sergeant looked at Ian with respect and waited for his instructions.

"I just finished speaking with Miss Cahill and was authorized to inform you that this _boy_ is a _friend_, and is therefore not a threat. But he needs to know that he can't keep wandering around here, cluttering up the property. Miss Cahill is _involved_ in something very important at this time and cannot be disturbed." He made sure to emphasize the word "involved" as he smirked at Evan, blasting him with the full power of his threatening glare.

Evan glared back at Ian and balled his hands into fists at his sides. He was about to respond with something just as inflammatory, until the meaning of the words sunk in, and then he realized what Ian had meant. Evan's expression changed quickly from anger to confusion, hurt and sadness. He finally understood what had been going on the last few days. He, Evan, had been demoted to "friend" and Amy was now going out with this suave, super-model guy. But why? What was going on? First there was that freak attack on the bus, then she started avoiding him, and now this guy was out here in front of Amy's house, trying to get rid of him. Why didn't Amy just tell him in person? And how had it all happened so suddenly? He'd thought they were so happy together. It just didn't make sense. He needed to get away from here and think this through. Evan refused to look at Ian as he finally found words to respond.

"Oh. Okay, I get it. I'll go now. You can tell Amy I said bye." To the policemen he said, "I'm sorry for any disturbance I caused. I didn't mean to be any trouble. It won't happen again, I promise." With that he turned and shuffled away dejectedly, looking exactly like what he thought he was – a guy who'd just had his girlfriend swiped by Mr. Universe.

Ian watched Evan leave, a satisfied smirk gracing his face. He thanked the policemen politely, then turned to head back to the mansion. That was one problem taken care of, hopefully for good. Now Amy wouldn't have her "boyfriend" distracting her and they could all focus on the real problem – finding and rescuing the hostages. The fact that Evan wouldn't be around caused Ian to smile, just a tiny bit, for the first time in days.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
